History Repeats It Self?
by Sabel1
Summary: It seems as though history is repeating its self...Inuyasha goes mad and tries to kill Kagome. What's going on?! What happened to that necklace?! please r/r Inu/Kag Sango/Miroku hope you like ^.^ +- Chapter 2 is up -+
1. Default Chapter

~*~*~ I don't own Inuyasha but I do own my story ^.^ hehehe so, I've written 3 chapters so far, but I'm only putting chapter one up for now, mwaha so if you like it, lemme know and I'll put the other chapters up ^.^ -beware of cliffhangers, they may hazardous to your health- ~*~*~  
  
so on with the story! *************************** It was a nice, summer day, the group was walking through a clearing that they had never seen before. "Are you sure we're not lost?" Kagome asked for the 10th time.  
  
"NO! FOR THE HOUNDRETH TIME WE'RE NOT LOST!" yelled an agitated Inuyasha. He had no idea where they were.  
  
"Let's stay here for a while, it's so pretty!" announced Kagome, looking over the sun filled meadow.  
  
"Feh!" answered Inuyasha. They all knew by now that was the closest he would go to a "yes".  
  
Kagome set down her 20lb bag with a sigh of relief. It was actually a lot lighter since Kagome was out of school for the summer. She stretched out on the grass, basking in the warm sun. Sango came over and sat next to her, leaning on one elbow as she watched Kirara stalk a butterfly through the grass. It was no more then 5 minutes before Kagome was sound asleep, thoroughly enjoying her rest. But she wasn't the only one asleep, Miroku was leaning against a tree, sound asleep and Shippou was laying on his back with his feet in the air. He snored softly as a little stream of drool sneaked down his cheek.  
  
Inuyasha had left soon after they were asleep. He decided to go attempt to figure out where exactly they were. Inuyasha jumped swiftly through the trees, searching for something he could recognize. Something dark slipped through the woods to his right, causing Inuyasha to skid to a stop. Then he saw something he recognized, a white baboon pelt.  
  
By this time, Inuyasha was growling and had his sword (yeah right, like I could spell it . ) out. Naraku walked out from behind a tree, clothed in the same white pelt.  
  
"Ahh, Inuyasha, are we traveling alone today?" asked Naraku with an evil grin, looking around Inuyasha, who was in fact alone. "I have a little game to play with you Inuyasha." Said Naraku, his voice dripping with malice.  
  
Naraku lifted his hand and some kind of chains shot out and wrapped tightly around Inuyasha. There was nothing he could do, his arms were soon trapped to his sides by the constricting chains. They were slowly taking his power, forcing him to fall to his knees. Gathering his last bit of energy, Inuyasha strained as hard as he could against the bonds 'I, I can't get out!' were his last thoughts before he fell face first into the ground, blacking out." "Ku ku ku ku, my chains too strong for the little hanyou?" Naraku said, seizing the unconscious Inuyasha and dragging him off.  
  
*** Nearly an hour later, back at the field, the group was beginning to awake. Kagome yawned and stretched fighting off the desire to just lay there and sleep. 'I know Inuyasha would have a fit if we slept much longer.' thought Kagome 'Speaking of which, where -is- he?'  
  
Shippou twitched and suddenly jumped awake, gasping. He looked around with huge eyes, terrified. Kagome giggled as Shippou ran to her and buried himself in her lap.  
  
"It's ok Shippou, it was only a dream" said Kagome comforting the little kitsune.  
  
Miroku and Sango had also woken up. There was a crunch in the woods, as the group was getting ready to leave.  
  
"There you are Inuyasha! Where have you been?" asked Kagome. Inuyasha made no response but look down at Kagome. She gasped when she looked into his eyes. They were full of hatred, losing all of their shine. Sango and Miroku also noticed this and clenched their weapons, not sure what was going on.  
  
"Inuyasha? What's wrong?" Kagome asked, taking a step towards him. Then she noticed something, the necklace was gone! But, how could it have gotten off, she sure didn't remove it...Inuyasha suddenly dashed at Kagome with his claws swiping. Kagome dove to the side just missing the deadly claws, having no idea what was going on. Sango and Miroku were in complete shock. Inuyasha turned and slashed at Kagome, hitting his target. Kagome fell to the ground, her face searing with pain. She reached her hand to her face and felt the deep gashes across her left cheek. Tears were streaming down her bloody face as she looked up at the hanyou standing over her. He was glaring down at her, his face expressionless, but his eyes were glowing with anger. Kagome dove to the side just missing another swipe from the claws. Miroku jumped in front of Kagome, realizing what was going on.  
  
"Inuyasha! Why are you doing this?!" he bellowed as he used his staff to block the deadly claws going for Kagome.  
  
Kagome was in absolute shock 'What's going on?!' she thought. Inuyasha kicked Miroku's legs out from under him, and threw him aside. Miroku slammed into a tree on the edge of the field, sliding to the ground, leaving a trail of blood on the tree. Sango rushed over to him "Miroku?!" she yelled as she reached him. He was breathing, but out cold. Sango looked up to see that Kagome was facing Inuyasha her face full of terror.  
  
"Inuyasha."she whispered. He made a strong blow, slicing her should and throwing her face first into the ground. Sango's boomerang came sweeping close to Inuyasha. He turned his blank eyes towards her, then took off through the woods. ~So whatcha think? I hope you liked it . if you did, make sure to review so you can get the next chapter! Yeah, that lil button down there, yup click that, you know the one that says review? Yeah that's the one click it ^.^~  
  
-Sabel- 


	2. Tears, Mud, and Blood

+-- Disclaimer --+ Of course I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters, no matter how much I wish I did!  
  
+--+ History Repeats Itself +--+  
  
*Chapter 2 - Tears, Mud, and Blood*  
  
Sango rushed over to Kagome, who was not in good shape. The epression on her face was a look of pure terror. Her cheeks were a mix of tears, mud, and blood all swirled into a sloppy mask. Sango pulled Kagome onto her lap and examined her shoulder. The scrapes where indeed deep, she needed to see Kaede or a healer as soon as possible. The only thing was, Sango had no idea where they were.. She heard a groan from where Miroku was laying. Sango gingerly set Kagome on the ground and went to Miroku's side. He was awake, his weary eyes looking around him in confusion. Suddenly his eyes opened wide and he jumped to his feet, realizing where he was and remembering what had just happened. "Where..." asked Miroku looking around for Inuyasha.  
  
"I don't know" answered Sango "But Kagome is badly injured and we need to get her to Kaede. Kirara!" The transformed demon cat bounded over to her. "Miroku, help me get Kagome onto Kirara's back."  
  
Just as they managed to get Kagome onto Kirara, there was a rustle in the woods. Sango readied her boomerang, bu lowered it when she saw what came from the woods. A terrified Shippou came staggering out into the open field. He was shaking with terror. "K-k-kagome..." Shippou whispered at the limp form on Kirara's back. He had seen everything from the woods, but was frozen in shock that kept him from helping. Shippou's eyes ran along the limp body that was Kagome. "Is she..." asked Shippou, tears starting to creep down his face.  
  
"No, but we need to get her to the closest village." Answered Sango, scooping up the shaking kitsune. Sango and Miroku climbed up onto Kirara, rising high into the sky. Shippou was sobbing into Kagome's school blouse. After about ten minutes they could see Kaede's villiage. Kirara swooped downward, landing softly on the grass just outside Kaede's hut. "Kaede!" Sango called, while Miroku lowered Kagome off Kirara, with the sobbing Shippou who had attached himself to her. Kaede soon came running out and gasped when she saw Kagome.  
  
"What happened?" she asked, motioning for Miroku to bring Kagome inside the hut.  
  
*** Inuyasha awoke in a dark corner. He felt very groggy and had no idea where he was. Everything was quite blurry and dark, as far as he could tell. He was alone. Blinking furiously, he stood up and looked around. He appeared to be in a hut, in the woods, somewhere. He smelled something that made his stomach drop. Kagome's blood. Inuyasha rubbed his eyes, everything finally falling into place. 'Where the hell am I?!' he thought to himself 'I gotta find Kagome!' Inuyasha proceeded to kick down the door, rushing out into the brilliant sunshine trickling though the leaves of the trees. He could still smell Kagome's blood, but had no idea where it was coming from. he dropped to his knees, sniffing the ground. All he could smell was the strong scent of Kagome's blood, then he noticed something. It was a good thing he was already on the ground, because the world began to swirl before his eyes, his mind reeling at what he saw. His claws were bathed in Kagome's blood. 'How--' Inuyasha couldn't remember anything, but all he could think of was to find Kagome, hoping that she was still alive.  
  
Two hours later, Inuyasha had searched everywhere for Kagome without finding even a trace of her. He was in a large field when he caught her scent. He followed it to a batch of grass that was beaten down and drenched in Kagome's blood. 'Kagome! Please be alive!' Inuyasha frantically thought as he sorted out the scents of the field. He could smell Miroku's blood, Sango's scent, Kirara's scent, and Shippou scent. 'There must have been a battle here.' He thought as he studied the flattened grass. 'If they got away on Kirara.. where would they go?' An idea suddenly struck him. Kaede's house! He sprinted in what he guessed was the direction of Kaede's hut.  
  
*** Kagome awoke to find that she was inside some type of hut. Sango's worried face hung over her, the sorrowfull eyes looking down on her. 'Something must have happened' Kagome thought as she studied Sango's face. Kagome tired to remember where she was and what had happened. Then a pained expression came over her face as she remembered those eyes of anger.  
  
So! Did you like it? Please review! Yep, that lil button right down there. -click- ^.^ 


End file.
